Love Of The Sound Nin
by Vixen-Hana
Summary: The sound nin have a problem. Kin confesses her love to Zaku, but did he hear it? What will Zaku say in response? KinxZaku, possibly HakuxDosu or Zabuza. Possibly KinxDosu. R
1. unexpected crushes

(A/N) **Yeah, I like the pairing of Zaku and Kin, so I made this! Yippie! Before their deaths. Waa! Yeah, I decided to work on this, sincei'm loading a Gaara's Past 2 Youtube video...it takes FOREVER! Well, hope you enjoy. This might have other characters in it, just so you know, so don't be frightened away too easily.**

**The Love Of Sound Nin.By Petit-Hana. ****In Memory Of Zaku, Kin, and Dosu.**

"Hey Kin...why do you always tie your hair like that?" Zaku asked, as he fumbled around with her hair with his hand, trying not to move his arms.

They were outside, and they had just finished training.

"Who said you could touch my hair!" She yelled back.

"He did!" Zaku said with a grin, looking over at Dosu.

Dosu was sitting on the ground, amused, as he stared at Zaku.

"He begged.." Dosu replied tonless.

Kin tried walking overto Dosu's spot on the floor. Zaku tagged along like a lost puppy, except more energetic. _Why is he always following me!_

Kin turned red, with anger and the fact that his crush was walking behind her, playing with her hair.

"STOP IT!" Kin spun around and grabbed his arm tightlly.

Everything went quiet for a second. Zaku's eyes went wide.

_What have I done!_

She couldn't move. she stood there with his bandaged arm still in her grasp.

His arm was burning hot, even if it was freezing cold out, and the heat has burning through the bandages. She could feel a strong pulse go through his vains.

"Kin, let go of his arm now!" Dosu yelled, looking at the expression on Zaku's face.

_He's in pain._

She let go quickly, still staring at him. He was looking at the dirt floor now, a dark shadow under his face.

Kin wondered of his facial expresion, and fell to her knees to look up at Zaku. His eyes were out of focus. His pupils grew smaller.

"T-that h-hurt..."

"I-I'm sorry Zaku. I didn't mean it...you...just got...anoy--"

"Shut up already! We have to go now!" Dosu yelled.

Zaku put is arm back in it's place, and followed Dosu. Kin followed from far.

"So what are we doing again?" asked Kin.

"We've been sent to spy on the leaf village ninja, so Kin, you---"

_I wonder if he's okay. _Kin looked up at Zaku, who was walking infront of her. _Is it me, or is he walking like he's drunk? _

"Zaku--"

"Were you listening to me Kin!" Dosu scolded.

"Zaku, why are you walking like that!"

"Hn?" He said.

Dosu stared at Zaku for a second.

"He's weak. Youv'e been out all morning training with him is that right? Don't you remember I told you not to push him too hard! What's the use in him training for tonight, if he's going to lose all his energy before we even get there!"

"Shut up!"

Dosu froze. He looked at Zaku.

"Your giving me a headache!" Zaku yelled.

"I'm sorry Zaku. Kin, take care of him. I'm going alone."

"B-but.."

"Just wait here until I get back."

"O-out here... W-with Zaku? But he's weak...and if somone decides to attack us, or rob us-"

She tried not to sound to surprised.

"That's what you're here for."

Dosu jumped into a tree, and vanished.

Kin sighed. She stared at her belovedZaku.

He bent backwards, and fell hard into the grass.

"Zaku..!"

"It's okay, I just have trouble standing up, so I lyed down."

"You fell.."

"How do you suppose you lye down with no arms?"

"Uh..you sit down and ly--"

"Exactlly. See? No other way." Zaku grinned. "You worry too much Kin."

Kin stood there for a while.

"You know, you look pretty bad yourself. Sit down or somin." Zaku said.

Kin hessitated, and plopped down next to him. She spent hours, in akward silenc, next to him.

It was starting to get dark, and it was about time Dosu came back. The stars were shining down on them. Kinhessitantlly layed back to stare at the stars. _I have to tell him now!_

Kin closed her eyes and turned red.

"Zaku...I...I always wanted to tell you something. I wanted to say..that..I love you."

She waited for a response.

Quiet.

_Is he shocked! Am I that bad!_

She opened her eyes to yell at him.

"Za--" She stopped.

His eyes lidsgentlly lined his pale cheek.If you lisstened carefully, you couldmake out the faint sound of his lightbreathing.He was asleep.

_He's been asleep this whole time._

She stared at him for a while at his pale face for awhile.

_He looks so peacful._

She turned her head, and stared at the stars again.

**Bonk**.

"Ow--" Kin felt something push against the side of her head. She was afraid to move. She looked out of the corner of her eyes, and all she saw was Zaku.

_He-he..hi-his head..i-it's touching mine..._

Kin's small nose dusted with a powder pink blush.

She closed her eyes, and decided to enjoy the moment. Even if Zaku was asleep, and had no idea what he just did. Even if he proably didn't notice his head was right next to Kin's.

She listened to his light breathing. She no longer felt anything around her, the air, the grass, all she could feel was his presence. She breathed in his sweet scent. She felt as if they had gone into a diffrent world, in which only they existed.

"I see you got ...close..while I was gone."

Kin's eyes shot open, to find Dosu staring down at them. No. Not them. Her. He was looking directlly at her, with a 'What the fuck!' face. Except, she could hardlly tell, through all those bandages.

"Ah--"

Kin tried shifting forward.

"Don't bother. You'll wake Zaku up. Then, you'll probably end up hurting his arms, unless he hurts himself. I'm starting to belive he is capable of that." Dosu jumped into a tree.

Dosu pressed his back against the tree, stretching his legs out on the branch. His eyes gave in after a while.

_Teh. He's probably going to fall of any minute now._

"Hn..." Zaku moaned.

_Is he...waking up!_

She didn't want him to. She didn't want it to end.

"huh?" His eyes slowly started opening.

Kin rolled away, as fast as she could.

"Hn. I could have sworn my head was pressed against something."

Kin closed her eyes, and pretended to be asleep.

Zaku stood up wearilly.

"hm. Strange dream. Kin...was lying down next to me, and Dosu came, and jumped into that tree..."

Kin quickly threw a senbon needle at Dosu, making him fall behind the tree, before Zaku got a chance to see him.

"and...Kin said 'I love you'."

He sat next to her, staring at her closed eyelids. _He thinks i'm sleeping._

"If only I could tell her...I love her back."

**To be continued, in the next chapter**

**(A/N) So, what di you think? I know, Zaku and Kin, are a little out of character. Hee he. That's what make it cute. Yeah, Zaku's arms are hurt, and in bandages. (Hm. It seems he always finds a way to hurt them) Oh well. In my mind, they haven't died. Damn Orochimaru to the bottom pits of hell. Tee hee. Sorry. It came out. Tell me what you think! I think it's kinda sappy for them, but I guess...Oh well. I want to make more pairings. What's a good pairing? (That doesn't include Naruto, Sakura or Sauske, for my own reasons) Oh well.**


	2. Kin's sweet song

**Hello! This is the fastest iv'e gotten my second chappy up! YaY! I'm sorry for the VERY long wait on me to update my other stories! Tee hee!**

**Love Of Sound Nin. Part 2. By Petit-Hana. In Memory Of Kin, Zaku, and Dosu.**

_"If only I could tell her...I love her back."_

Zaku stared at her for a minute. He stood up wearilly, and started to walk back to his little spot on the ground.

"Y-you do?"

The words, themselves, seemed to shock him. such small words, and such large meaning. He stood there frozen for a few minutes.

She walked up to him.

They stared at each other, and blushed at the same time.

They wanted to hug each other, hold each other. Zaku looked down at his bandaged arms.

Kin stared at his blushing face. It started to fade away. _He looks like he's thinking._

"so. if that wasn't a dream...where's Dosu?" Zaku turned around and stared at the tree branch where Dosu was before, in his "Dream".

Dosu's eyes shot open. he felt a sharp pain in his neck and shoulder.

"where am I!"

He looked around for a minute, and looked up at the tree.

"Did I fall off!"

Kin remembered how she knocked Dosu off the tree, with a senbon needle, to hide him from Dosu.

"Dosu? Who's Dosu again?" Kin asked sarcastically.

Zaku grinned.

Zaku wanted to move his arms, so much, he would do anything. Well, anything he could do without them. He stared down at them for a very long time. His eyes seemed to flicker and glow, in the dim light of the stars.

Kin looked at his face. it was dissapointed, and hurt. It was one of the only times that Kin ever saw him so...unhappy.

_How..do I make his expression, faint away?_

Kin thought for a moment. She decided on what to do. She walked up behind Zaku, and gentlly wrapped her arms around him, pushing herself agains his back. _This way, I can hug him, and be careful of his arms._

Zaku's checks and nose, seemed to be dusted in thatpowder pink blush

"K-Kin..." Zaku's bewildered expression showed from his voice. He lost balance, and they both fell back into the tall grass.

Zaku had landed on his back, and Kin's head was at his chest. She listened to the fast beating of his heart slowly slow back to normal. She wanted it to last forever. She wanted to melt away into his arms, of course, she couldn't for many reasons. she snapped back to reality. She remembered, that this time, Zaku was not asleep.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry Zaku." She quickly tried to get up.

"Wait." Zaku pleaded, hesitantlly.

Kin froze. _What? What is it? _That was when, Kin realized, Zaku's hand was twitching. He slowly picked up his arm. He was lossing to the pain and weakness, and the arm started to fall back to the floor. Zaku closed his eyes, and stopped his arm, before it landed on the hard ground below him. He had to try. He wasn't going to give up. He quickly rested his arm on Kin's back, holding her tight against his chest. Frezzing her, in that possition, as the rest of her body rested on the floor besides him.

"Don't go." Zaku whispered.

This time, Zaku's arm was definatlly in pain, and weak. Even more than when Kin visciously gripped onto it. Even more, than when he hurt it in the first place. But for some reason, as it layed there, holding onto his true love, holding onto Kin, the pain seemed to fade away, in the warmthness of her back. _Is it you heart Kin? Your so warm all the time, because the heat of your heart seeps through your body, to melt people away? Is it that heart of yours that everybody longs for?_ Zaku thought.

Dosu wearilly got up. He pulled out the senbon needle from his neck. _Agh! So it wasn't me that tipped over.A certain someone, was trying to hide me. _

Dosu walked up to where Kin was before.

_Impossible! She's gone!_

He looked around, and saw Zaku. Dosu walked toward him, noticing that Kin's head rested on his chest. Dosu sighed. He longed for Kin like that, and thought about what it would feel like. He stared at Zaku, taking his place. He felt his heart ache, and felt as if his heart wanted to jump outto Kin.

_Impossible. What kind of feelings are these! Why do I feel so empty, and... backstabbed._

"Im sorry. I must have stabbed your back with my senbon needle."

Dosu turned around. It seemed to be a boy in a mask. Yes, it was that Haku, Zabuza's pet. (Yes, this is before their deathes too.)

"I meant to stab your shoulder." He took of the mask, and behind it, was the face, of a beautiful girl.

"Are you trying to hurt me!" Dosu tried to hide his blush, as he knew Haku as a male.

"No. Not at all. I was walking in the woods, and I noticed you fall out ofa tree. The area in which that teammate of yours stabbed you with that senbon, the angle you fell at, what you fell on, the sound you made as you fell, and you grippping onto your shoulder, I noticed you hurt it."

_I-I did! How can he figure out i'm hurt...before I figure out myself!_

"I practiced senbon throwing myself, for sometime, and figured out a muscle, that you can hit to ease the pain, and possibly heal it. It's a type of chinese accupuncture." The boy smilled.

Haku threw a needle at him again. This time, it went deep into his shoulder, into his muscle. Dosu stood there for a while, frozen.

Haku pulled out the senbon, and quickly added a few more into diffrent joints,and other muscles, so fast, Dosu had'nt even seen him do it. After a few minutes, Haku took the needles out. He grabbed Dosu's shoulder.

"What are you--"

Haku slide the shoulder back into place with a loud crack.

"Aghhhh!" Dosu couldn't withstand the pain.

"There. Done." Haku smilled, and stepped back.

Dosu stood there. It DID feel better. Better than ever.

"Hey, thank--"

The boy was gone.

After along time,Kin felt something staring at her.Directlly at her. Not so far away...

"I belive this belongs to you." Haku held out the senbon. The bells tinked.

_The needle I threw at Dosu...but how..!_

Zaku stared up. He couldn't move after all, so he decided to leave Kin, a bit of privacy talking to the other boy. Zaku closed his eyes, and dozed off.

"But how!" Kin demanded. She looked around. He was gone.

Hakustared at Zabuza innocently.

"So Haku, what did you do today?" Zabuza asked.

"I fixed a dislocated shoulder. I also picked some herbs." Haku held out the herbs, as if they were an offering to a god.

"You're to kind Haku."

"Yes. I-i'm sorry. I know this is not the way, of a true shinobi, to act this way. I'm sorry to disapoint you Zabuza." Haku answered in his calm, sweet voice.

Zabuza at the young boy's gaze.

"You know, Zabuza, your kind as well." Haku said softlly.

Zabuza stared at Haku.

"your eyes, are so warm. So, caring sometimes...like now."

Zabuza flinched.

"Even with those bandages. To me, your not just the demon of the hidden mist. Your Zabuza Momochi. My life."

Zabuza's eyes, seemed to twinkle for a moment.

_I live for you Zabuza._

Kin was falling asleep. By now she deffinatly noticed Zaku was asleep. She lifted his arm for a minute, squirmed out, and gentlly rested it on his side. She walked to over to a river. She dipped a small rage into it, wetting it with the cool water. She found to more rags in her pocket, slightlly larger than the first, and dipped those in as well. She walked back, and sat on her knees, by his side. She rested the small rage on his burning forehead.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird..." Kin started to sing to him softlly.

She gentlly wrapped his arms with the other cloths.

"and if that mocking bird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a daimond ring..."

She sang for a while. Zaku could hear her gentle words, even through his sleep. He felt so peaceful.

By now, Kin had started to repeat the sweetsong.

Zaku fell into a dream. He still heard the singing, as if it were part of the dream. He grabbed Kin's hand, and they walked along together, hand in hand.

"_And if that mocking bird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a daimond ring..."_

So this was the start, to true happiness. Zaku loved Kin. Kin loved him back. What would the future hold for them?

To be continued in chapter 3

(A/N) **I thought it would be cute, to have Kin sing to Zaku.I only know up to 'diamond ring' of that song, so I didn't write out the entire song. I feel, that when I really try to favor a couple, I become a fanatic. At first, it was to pas time, and I like all the sound nin, so I decided to write this. I guess, I got more into them than I thought I would, as I did woth Zabuza and Haku. By the way, their deaths made me cry. as for why Zabuza and Haku are in it, is beyond me. I guess I sort of wanted them to be alive in one of my fics, since my story on them, is a happy afterlife ending. I also needed to fill in space. Anyways, tell me what you think. Was it too sappy for them? I guess it's pure ZakuxKin fluff huh? Oh well. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you liked it!**


	3. Fishing with no hands

**You know what I hate? I hate that there are so little stories about kin and Zaku as a pair. That's why i decided to make one. Not really, I just think they are sooo cute together. I had trouble deciding on setting, so their camping out in that forest a while longer. Yeah, if you have ideas on settings...I REALLY need them. You like fluff? I do when it comes to them. So, here it goes! Oh, and someone asked, from the last chapter, how did Kin hug his back, and end up on his chest? Imagination my dear. It's just that I have a scattered brain, and I deleted a sentance by accident. onesentence gone, and every body gets mad. Oh well.**

**Love Of The Sound Nin.Part 3.By Petit-Hana. In memory and honor of Kin, Zaku and Dosu.**

The sun was bright, and seemed to burn. Even under the shade of a tree, and the fact it was very cold outside, the sun was up, trying to get Zaku up as well.

Zaku moaned and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that Kin was right next to him, soundlly sleeping. It took him a while to realize it, but she was gentlly holding his hand.

_Her hand...it's so soft and warm..._

compared to his cold hand, he seemed kind of ashamed she had to hold on to such a hand. Seeing that there was that sound pipe hole, in the middle of each palm.

For some reason, Kin didn't seem to mind. She apeared to be happy.

_Hm. What is she thinking._

Just then was when Zaku remembered Dosu. Zaku squirmed his hand out of kin's grasp, and used up half of his energy, just trying to sit up. _I hate being crippled!_ He stared at his palms. He stood up, and wobbled to the side. It had been a while since he had last walked straight. He noticed he was still weak, and was ashamed to feel so usless. He stood still for a few minutes, and then tried walking again. He looked up each tree, looking for any sighn of Dosu. Zaku turned around, and stared at Kin of in the distance, still lying asleep in the same spot. _I can't leave her all alone._ Zaku walked back, and plooped back down to the hard floor. He could have made it softer, but he didn't care. He was too busy.

Dosu jumped from tree to tree.

_Uh! I'm such an idiot. I went to far, now I can't find them!_

Dosu leaped once again, and looked down, trying to find a glimpse of his team mates.

He turned his gaze back forward, and noticed that someone had leaped off the branch infront of him, and they were about to collide.

BOOM.

Dosu opened his eyes.

_What a soft landng._

He noticed he fell on someone.

_Oh crap!_

Dosu stood up quickly. He stared at the person on the ground.

_Wait..it can't be..._

The figure stood up. He rubbed his head, and picked up his mask from the floor. He turned and noticed that the person who landed on him was Dosu.

"Well, hello. It seems that we're making a habbit of bumping into each other. I do recall, that the last time was less painfull though."

Dosu blushed.

"Uh, sorry."

"It's alright. It was my fault as well. I didn't see where I was going. It appears I was going to fast for you to see me."

_Kekkei Genkai. I knew he had something strange about him. it's a passed down blood line trait, that alows him to go in lightning speeds! In his eyes, everything, even someone running, apear to be going in slow motion!_

"Why are you out here all the time?" Dosu asked.

"Oh, me? I pick herbs every morning. It doesn't take very long, although sometimes, I like to wear casual clothing, and pick herbs slowly, by walking."

Haku's smile seemed so nice. Warm. Welcoming.

Haku coaked his head sideways, watching as Dosu stared at him.

"Are you by any chance lost?" Haku asked.

"Lost? Me? no--"

"When you leaped off the branch, you weren't looking forward, looking down, as if you were looking for someone. Those team members of yours perhaps?"

Dosu nodded slowly.

"I can look for them."

"Uh--"

Haku was gone already.

"He is fast."

A few seconds later, Haku came back.

"I found them."

Haku walked forward. He stopped and stared at Dosu with a 'follow me' smile. Dosu reluctantlly tagged along, feeling akward.

_So this must be what it feels like, when Zaku's following people. Truth is, I never really followed anyone before, I usually lead the way, or go alone. It feels so strange._

Minutes later, they had arrived to where Zaku and Kin were sleeping.

"They seem very close." Haku said, staring at them with a small smile.

Dosu fumed inside.

Haku looked at Dosu.

"don't be too jealous. You could do much better." Haku said.

Dosu blushed. _I didn't even know I could blush! _He thought angrilly.

"well, I must go. Zabuza must be wondering why i'm taking so long. I hope to meet again soon. Ah, yes. Next time, lets greeteach other with a wave instead." (remembering the collision)

Dosu nodded, and Haku disapeared in a flash.

Kin's hand was now in Zaku's hand (It's the other way around now) and Zaku had fallen back asleep. Dosu decided to go fishing. He was hungry, and thought sincs Zaku wasn't going to be able to fish, and Dosu had to do twice as much work now, he might as well start earlier as well.

Dosu walked over to the river. He tryed deciding HOW to fish, and remebered how Zaku was so good at it. (wild guess. He may suck at fishing for all I know) Dosu decided to do it by hand, so he reached in aand grasped for a feisty looking one. He caught it, but it squirmed free, before he could even lift it out of the water. (sigh)

"Hey! Your back!" Dosu jumped in surprise.

"Don't sneek up on me like that!" He yelled at Zaku.

Zaku grinned evilly.

"Fishing?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. You need help?"

_Is he being srcastic!_

"How could you possibly--"

Zaku jumped into the water, head first.

_Is he trying to drown himself!_

Zaku came back up with a fish in his mouth. It squirmed around, trying to free it's self, and Zaku angrilly clenched his teeth in it's flesh, causing the fish to stop.

Zaku spit out the fish, and it hit Dosu in the face.

"I underestimated your abilities."

(Dosu's inner Sakura. Tee hee) _Cha! How dare he show off like that like he's an expert! I hope he chokes on one of those fish and drowns!_

(Okay, not really. Dosu doesn't have a inner Sakura...er, Dosu...but if he did, that's what he would have said...although he probably IS thinking about the choke on fish, drown part.)

Zaku dived back in. After about 6 fish from Zaku, and none from Dosu, Kin Walked up to the river.

"Hey, Dosu. Where's Zaku?"

Zaku popped his head out of the water, gagging for air.

"What are you doing!"

"Fishing!" He grinned.

"Darn last one. It sqirmed away. All I got was a peice." Zaku spit out a peice of the fish, who was probably dead already.

Kin stared at Zaku for a while. After a few minutes, she began to laugh.

"You mean, you can catch six fish with no hands, while Dosu over their has'nt caught a single one."

Zaku nodded.

Kin handed a few senbon to Dosu.

"Okay, when Zaku goes back down there to catch a fish with his mouth, sure enough, a few should jump out of the water. Be ready, and throw to their soft tissue, so you kill them, and they don't end up swimming away. Got it?"

Dosu nodded.

Zaku dove back under. Fish started to fly up, and Kin threw, geting two. Dosu threw as well, geting three.

Zaku came back up with one in his mouth. He once again sank his teeth in it.

They started a small fire, and cooked some of the fish.

"twelve fish. Okay, four each. you can eat one now, one for lunch, one for dinner, and the other one will be for snackand emerganc--"

Zaku stared at the fish. It was on the ground below him. He couldn't move either arm, so he ducked his head in, and bite it, eating on the floor like a dog.

Kin stared at him for a while, holding her fish in her hand.

After Zaku had finished his own fish, he lunged over at Kin's.

"Hey!"

"I'm still hungry. I can't reach the other ones."

Kin quickly took a bite of her fish. She then tore off a peice and held it up to Zaku's mouth with a smile.

Zaku blushed for a second, and took the little gift.

After a while of watching Kin feed and tease Zaku, Dosu stood up.

"Your disgusting." He jumped into a tree and vanished.

"What's up with him?" Kin asked nooen in particular.

"He's grumpy. It's either that, or he's...jealous."

Dosu sat in the tree. He gazed at the sunset. He couldn't help wonder what Kin and Zaku were doing, and he hung upside down for a few seconds. He watched as Kin yeeled at Zaku about eating his three square meal in less than an hour. Dosu smiled at the stupidity of Zaku. _I guess...there's something about him...he's so carefree...and has that inocent lost dog look in his eyes. He's just so...Zaku. Is that why Kin's so fond of him? I keep to myself too much? What if...somehow...i could be like...him? Would Kin bother to look over at me twice?_

_"Don't be jealous. You could do much better."_

Haku's voice came into Dosu's head. Dosu couldn't help to think about Haku again. He seemed so intresting. his smile and gaze was just so warm...and happy. It made him feel better. Not left out, like he usually did. It made him feel special. For a second, Dosu became jealous of this 'Zabuza' for he had Haku all to himself, that warm, unforgetable smile to look at whenever he pleased.

_I wonder when we'll meet again._

To be continued in chapter 4.

(A/N) **It would appear i'm updating to fast. Chapter 3 already! That is a merical for me. I never even updated a 2nd chappy this fast! I guess, I got addicted to my new story. It's just so diffrent from the others. I wanted to give myself a break from writing about the same old people all the time. It's a pairing I got so addicted to! I just love to re-read the entire stry, but sadlly, I ALWAYS find mistakes. I don't have spell check, so yeah. I still have trouble deciding setting, and if you help out with thinking of a place that they would be, (Please don't just say 'sound village' I need it more specific than that) than I would be soooo happy (and gratefull) to use it! Well, thank you to all that continue to read this story, and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't be shy to tell me what you think. Ah, yes, Someone asked where i got the idea of Kin singing that song to Zaku. i got it from Kodocha, a anime series I recentlly started watching, in which a boy named Akito seems to be troubled, and a girl named Sana trys to help him. Since he didn't have a mom, and she was a good actress (age 11!) She said she would be his mom, and started to sing to him, with him in her lap. It was so cute, and I don't think Kin singing was as cute as I hoped it would. Oh well! See ya next chappy!**


	4. The boy talks to dogs

**Hi there! I knew i took long, and yes, I did that on purpose. That's what happens when you complain I go to fast. no, i'm just kidding, but some people complimented me on that. Thank you lil enchantress, Kiba-fox (I love that pen name! -) Demon of Madness, Nightshroud, Strawberry princess1992, Urase Sha'den, and EvilFuzzy9, for reviewing, and thank you all to whom read. I hope you enjoy this chappy!**

**Love Of The Sound Nin.Part 4.By Petit-Hana.In dedication, memory and honor of Kin Tsuchi, Zaku Abumi, and Dosu Kinuta.**

It was about dawn now, and the three had gone off. They had nearly forgotten that they had camped out in the woods so long, but thought nothing of it. They walked into town, and Kin kept complaining about a tear on the pants material covering her knee. Zaku was starving by now, and Dosu payed no attention to the complaining teammates, by now a couple, most likely, and stared bored like at the road ahead. It was a long quiet walk now, that the two had given up on compalaining.

GRRR..

Kin looked at Zaku, who's stomach broke the silence.

"Your hungry?"

Zaku nodded, and wondered why she hadn't noticed before.

They kept walking, and Kin spotted a cheap clothing store. She stared into the window.

"Hey, do you think we could go in there, just for a little while?"

The two boys stared at her, with a shocked expression.

"Oh come on! It's just a bunch of girl clothes!"

The two boys faces became blanker.

Kin grabbed Dosu's arm, and pushed Zaku inside.

Dosu sat down on the floor, ignoring the women walking by him. Zaku stood there, frozen. Kin disapeared into the racks, and Zaku was gonna make a run for it. He looked at the door. You had to pull it to open. He looked at his paralyzed arms.

"I HATE BEING CRIPPLED!"

Everybody stared at the strange boy, who was trapped in.

Zaku stared at the door, trying to find a way to open it. His arms were of no help, being the reason why he wasn't outside. Dosu walked up to him. He opened the door, and stepped out, closing it before Zaku had a chance to exit.

"DOSU!"

Dosu stared at the boy.

"What?" He said tonless.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Why?"

"AGGGHHHHHH!"  
"Agggghh?"

Zaku fell back onto the floor. A teenaged girl almost tripped on him.

After that was over, they had finally gotten out of the store. Kin laughed, as she thought of how Zaku looked dead on the floor when she came back.

It was dark now, and they decided to go to Kin's apartment. Dosu had nothing better to do, and didn't want to walk all the way to where he lived, and Zaku was to hungry to care.

They walked in the door. Dosu and Zaku where suprised to see how empty it was. Kin's living room was also her bedroom, and she had no bed. In it's place there was a large mat on the floor. Dosu sat down on the floor, and eventually layed back onto the mat. Zaku had wondered off, curious. He walked into the kitchen, and found a small roll of bread. He picked it up with his teeth.

"So this is where you live?"

"Yes." Kin said in response to Dosu.

"It does'nt suit a female."

Kin stared menecinglly at Dosu.

"But, I guess, it does suit a female... LIKE YOU."

Kin sighed, and walked into the kitchen, as she got hungry too.

Dosu stared up at the ceiling. Soon, everything around him seemed to disapear.

Dosu wokeup to find that the three of them had fallen asleep on the same mat. Dosu was backed into a wall, and Kin layed in between Dosu and Zaku. It was still early, and Dosu's eyes were shuting, so he fell back asleep.

A few minutes later, Dosu awoke to voices.

'I'm telling you Kin, you have a fever. Don't get up."

"I-i'm fine!"

Dosu tried sitting up, but his shoulder had dislocated again, and he layed back again.

Zaku was laying on his side, staring at Kin.

"Don't get up Kin. Your weak."

"I-I'm...f-fine."

Kin stood up. She wobbled a little.

"Kin--!"

Kin fell back, onto Dosu.

Dosu layed there frozen for a while, and he noticed Kin had passed out.

Zaku jumped up to his feet, and stared at them.

They stayed there frozen for a few minutes.

"I'm getting numb. Get her off me Zaku."

"No arms."

"Oh, that's right." Dosu sighed.

Dosu freed his arms, and managed to move Kin over, so he could sit up. He rested her back in her place, and stood up, next to Zaku.

_what now?_

Zaku layed next to Kin. She seemed so weak, so fraile. He wanted to touch her, but couldn't.

_Why Kin? _

Dosu stared at Zaku._ He's pathetic. He's treating her as if she's going to die. What a waste of energy._

Zaku's eyelashes, started to cascade back down to his cheeks.

_No! I can't go to sleep. Kin...n-needs...me..._

Zaku's eylashes locked. He fell into a light sleep. His head had fallen closer to Kin's.

Dosu stared at Zaku, thinking how pathetic he was being. Dosu had nothing to do, and couldn't fall back asleep. He wandered out of the apartment.

Dosu stood on the balcany, next to the stairwell. He felt to lazy to run down three floors of stairs. _Let's make it easier._

Dosu stood on the wodden railing of the balcany, and jumped off. His foot got caught on the railing for a short instance.

_No!_

His balance was lost, and he started to fall faster towards the floor.

_At this rate, i'll either land on my back or side! Either way it's---_

Dosu fell hard onto the cement- like dirt. He had landed on his shoulder, the one that came dislocated alot.

_---bad._

He layed there awhile, adjusting to the pain. He finally sat up, and looked around. It was about 1 in the day, and there wasn't a single person outside. Or so Dosu thought for a few seconds.

"Hinata! Akamaru, you find 'er?"

"Bark!"

"What do you mean 'nope'? What are you trying to say!"

"Bark bark!"

"What! What do you mean 'it's hopless'! We can't give up now!"

Dosu stared at the odd boy, who was on all fours, yelling at a dog.

_Oh. I remember this person. He's the one that talks to his dog. Kiba and Akamaru was it?_

"Dammit Akamaru, don't give me that tone! Now come on, start searching!"

"Bark!"

"Back at 'ya!" Kiba said, as if Akamaru had insulted him.

Dosu stared at them, thinking of how strange it was. He sighed, and came up next to Kiba.

"Gyaaaaahhhaaa!" Kiba jumped up in surprise.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Depends. And you, is your shoulder dislocated, or is it always like that?" Kiba pointed at Dosu's shoulder.

"hmf." Dosu nodded.

Kiba nodded, in response to Dosu's question.

"Bark! Bark!"

"What! You got a scent of her! Where!"

"Bark bark bark!"

"At the hot springs!How am I suposed to look for her there!" Kiba yelled, thinking of the fact that he couldn't go into the woman's side of the bath house.

Akamaru ran toward the hot springs. Kiba followed. He stopped and looked back at Dosu.

"Hey. Your shoulder's dislocated right? Well, ya' know, they say the hot springs has healing powers. You should go."

Dosu stood there.

"Hey! Ya' know what!" Kiba yelled, barely puting things together in his head.

"You should help me look for Hinata there!" Kiba finally thought of the obvious idea.

Dosu looked back at the apartment.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Yes. It was short, but ya. Oh, and, I don't know where Kin lives/d, or Zaku and Dosu. I just made it up, so if it so happens that you find out where they DO live, ('Sound village' ain't helping) than let me know. Anyways, tell me what you think! I hope to be able to update this within three days or so. Thank you all for reading, and putting up with me up to this chapter! Yippie!**

**Now, see the perttylittle purplish button down there? Yes, the one that says 'go'. Press it, and send a review! -**

**lol. **

**That's okay if you can't. It makes me sad though.**

**See ya next chappy!**

**I hate muffins.**

**o.O Petit-chan! o.O**

**(yes, that IS how I sighn my name in reviews. woo hoo.)**


	5. The End?

**Hello! Iv'e tooken my time again to update, but I fear I took too long. Anyways, I lost quiet of few reviewers, and I hope I don't lose more. A big Arigatou (thanks) to lil enchantress, and Demon of Madness for reviewing for my last chappy. I'm no0t sure if SoundCloud reviwed for the last chappy, but if you did, Arigatou to you too! Thanks, and hope you enjoy! Oh, and please tell me what you think!**

"Akamaru! You take that side, i'll take the guy side!" Kiba said, running into the bath house.

"Hey! You no pay!" a lady scolded at the two.

Dosu stood there, infront of the door. He diecided he needed to relax, after looking after Zaku and Kin for so long. He stopped and wondered how the two were doing. It was noon now, and they might have woken up and went to look for Dosu.

_Nah._

Dosu thought of the likley hood that a handicapped Zaku, and a fever struck Kin would go out and look for him.

_Their probably waking up right now. Kin would be saying how i'm missing, and Zaku would say somthing like 'forget him.' and go back to sleep. Their so predictable._

(Yawn)

"Morning already?"

"It's noon Zaku."

"_Sure _it is."

(Sigh)

"Hey, wait. Where's Dosu? Zaku, Dosu's not here!"

"Aw, forget him."

(sigh)

Dosu walked in. He looked around the men side of the bath house, and spoted Kiba on all fours loking for Hinata.

"What makes you think she'll be on _this side _of the bath house?"

Kiba looked up.

"Dammit! Why didn't I think of that! Akamaru, how you doing over there!" Kiba yelled over the wall.

"Akamaru! Answer me!"

"I didn't think i'd have to come to this." Kiba pulled out a blond curly wig out of no where. He sat the thing on Dosu's head.

"Now get in there!"

Dosu threw the wig in Kiba's face. He ran away timidlly, into a bath.

Kiba sighed and adjusted the wig. As he walked to the other side (still on all fours) his hand smushed a purplish lipstick on the floor, infront of the female entry.

"Perfect!" Kiba shook the thing, wondering how to apply it.

"Here. Let me help you."

Kiba looked up, to find Haku staring down at him. He picked up the lipstick, and passed it onto Kiba's lips.

"There. Now you can be proud of your gender."

"Hey! Wait a minute lady! Iain't gay!"

"_Of course _your not." Haku chuckled.

Kiba fumed.

"I'm very aware of that. Your trying to sneak over to this side now aren't you? I found it very easy."

Kiba looked up at him confused.

"I'm a boy. They threw me in here, confusing me with a female. I'm going over to the other side now."

Haku walked into the male side.

_What the hell just happened?_ Kiba thought.

"Hey Kin. I'm hungry. Kin? Hellooo?"

(snore)

"Nooooooo! I have to eat moldy bread!" Zaku looked over at a peice of bread lying next to him.

"I see I have company."

Dosu looked up. He noticed Haku walk in.

_He..that boy..from the woods._

Dosu sighed in relief, as Haku had jumped into the water still fully clothed.

I see your still in your clothing as well."

"yeah." Dosu remebered that he had jumped in the water to get away from Kiba like that.

Haku let himself sink into the water, to his lips.

Dosu stared at him.

_Why is he so...intresting? I never thought...I would wonder so much of a boy like him._

Haku's long eylashes met, closing into a shallow darkness.

Dosu smiled. He couldn't help it.

_When i'm around him, all I want to do is smile. There's something about him, that makes me feel so..warm._

_wait, no, maybe that's the water..._

Dosu looked down, then back up.

_No, it's definatlly him._

Kiba walked around for a while. He found Akamaru was the only one in there, doing the doggy paddle in the bath.

"Hey! No dog in water!" The same lady as before scolded.

Kiba and Akamaru flew out of the door, landing hard on the dirt floor. Kiba had gotten thrown further, and colided into a wall of the building infront.

Kiba layed there in pain. His body was stiff, and he noticed he had small scratches.

"K-kiba? Kiba! A-are you okay?"

Kiba opened his eyes to find Hinata staring into his face, their noses almost touching.

"h-huh?"

"Ah! I-i'm sorry." Hinata blushed and backed away, noticing how close there faces were.

Hinata helped him to his feet. Kiba walked over and picked up Akamaru, who was whinning on the floor.

"I was looking for you."

"Y-you were?"

_He...he was looking for...ME? B-but why? Why would he care so much about me? Oh Kiba. You're so...so--_

"Yeah. Kurenai was looking for you."

"I'm just kidding. Well, yeah, she is, but...there's another reason why."

_Your..so helpless, lying there in deep sleep. How...how I wish I could reach out to you...and hold you. To be able to take away that fever._

_Take away the pain._

_And fear._

_Why did I have to be so...so pathetic?_

_I'm good for nothing._

Kin's eyes slowly opened, revealing her beautiful glossy eyes. She lokked into Zaku's.

"Thank you Zaku...for being here. It's...all I can ask for."

Zaku smiled.

Kin sat up slowly next to Zaku.

She felt dizzy sitting up so fast. Her head was throbbing, and the room seemed to spin. She fell to her side, into Zaku, knocking him onto his back, as Kin once again rested on his chest, lisstening to his heart. Feeling his warmth seep through his shirt, to meet Kin's face, making her feel warm all over.

Zaku layed there. He adjusted his head, his nose gently touching Kin's head, breathing in her sweet sent.

_I love you._

_I never once felt special in my entire life. Why? Why do you bring such pleasure? So much, that it makes you even more desireable. _Dosu thought.

Dosu and Haku had walked out of the bath, their clothing soaking wet. They walked side by side, towards the warm hazzy sunset, looming infront of them.

"It was nice talking to you." Haku walked past Dosu.

_Yes. There's somthing about you Dosu. Your so mysterious. It makes me want you more and more. I can not stop thinking of you, and you haunt my every waking thoguht. Why? Why is it that, I feel that I desire you, as much as I desire Zabuza? I know I can't have you both. But the fact is, I can't have any of you. We are abided by gender, making it impossible for any of the two of you to return any fellings whatsoever. But..it still makes me wonder. Is it just one sided love that i feel for these men? Or..do they feel the same way? Are they repolsed by the sickning thught, that I could ever fall in love, for them? Is it that I am to live with a lid shut tight on these feelings, locking them up in the darkest corner of my heart, my mind, and my soul?_

Haku had stopped walking by now, as his head was thinking to much to conentrate on the road ahead of him.

Dosu had caught up to him.

At first, Dosu was reluctant to the idea. He had a odd feeling that he should turn and walk the other way, back to the apartment, but something inside of him, made him go to Haku. Haku was so desirable. Dosu felt as if Haku's warmth was pulling him towards him. He was sweeped away by curiousity, and desire. What he desired for was nothing he could discribe. He just couldn't stand being apart from him any further.

_Does he feel the same way as I do? _They thought in unison.

Haku turned around, a bewildered look on his face. His hand had caught the warm, yet cold grip of Dosu's hand.

"Please. Don't go."

Kiba looked at Hinata.

_Why, why is it that, I have these strange feelings for you? I never had them before, but somehow, you make me feel so warm, so complete. Akamaru said, it was love. Could it be Hinata? That I, such a strange creature like me, could fall for such a flower, still waiting to bloom? _

Kiba looked down at the floor.

Akamaru barked in the distance, leaving them a bit of space.

_I know Akamaru, i know._

Hinata couldn't help but blush. SHe keept thinking on how, such a person as Kiba would want to tell her something.

_Kiba. How can i tell you how I feel? I know, you may never want someone, so...so pathetic as me...but...I won't give in to my negative thoughts. Allthough...it's probably true. Someone like you...deserves so much more than me. So why---_

Kiba hugged Hinata. Hinata hugged him back. As they held onto each other, they became bewildered. Blushes apeared on their faces, and they had finally gotten the answere they wanted, to that question that seeped through thier every thought.

They loved each other.

Kin still layed on Zaku.

_I felt usless my entire life before I meet you Kin. You make me regret that._

Kin had finally regained some power, and had helped Zaku stand up. They stood next to each other, in akward silence.

Haku looked into Dosu's eyes. He couldn't help but think, that he had been wrong. It WAS possible, to get the same feeling back. To be loved.

Haku felt curious to what layed behind the bandages.

He lgently lifted the bandage that covered Dosu's lips.

He came closer.

Kin felt drawn to Zaku. They came closer. Both their minds ran wild, and they seemed to have no control on their bodies.

They came together, and locked lips.


End file.
